


The Family Business

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This story is a strange one for me.  I had wanted to just write some DeanHurt.  But I have nothing else for the story, besides the hurt part.  All I have is Sam helping nurse Dean back to health.  Bobby isn’t dead in this one, so he may be called in to help, too.  I don’t know about that yet.  So this story is literally developing and evolving as I write it.  Enjoy!  JL





	The Family Business

THE FAMILY BUSINESS

“Sammy, it…it’s not worth it. It’s just not worth it.” Dean said as he slowly lowered himself into the passenger seat of the Impala. He was beaten and bruised. He had broken some ribs and had aggravated a leg injury from a month ago when he was running from a vamp nest.

Sam had fared much better, but then again, he had not mouthed off to their captor. It was something Dean always seemed to manage to do. True, most of the time, it was to divert attention away from Sam.

“Dean?” Sam was concerned. Dean always drove. He just did. For Dean to not want to drive something was wrong. Sam watched his brother carefully for just a second after he took the driver’s seat.

Dean was groaning, in obvious pain. He had leaned his head back against the seat and had closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt Sam watching him.

“I’m okay, Sammy.” Dean said through pained breaths. “You always want to drive. I’m letting you drive.”

“I haven’t asked you to drive…for months.” Sam corrected him. “You’re…something’s wrong.

Dean shook his head, though it messed with his vision and made his head hurt. He sighed. He guessed he could add a concussion to his list of injuries. He grimaced, unable to speak.

“That’s it, Dean!” Sam said as he started the car. “You’re going to the hospital.”

Dean managed a few words. “Sammy, no!” He put his left hand to his chest. He was really hurting. “…can’t…Henderson…after us…remember.”

It was Sammy’s turn to sigh. Dean was right. Sam had almost allowed himself to forget that Agent Henderson was after them. Sam started the car, and they road in silence for a several miles.

“Stop, Sammy! Stop here! Right here!” Dean said. He had the door open and was on his knees before the car came to a complete stop, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the side of the road.

Sam pushed the door open and flew around to the other side of the car. He put his hand on Dean’s back to comfort and steady him. Sam had not seen the elder Winchester like this before, and it scared him.

Dean had vomited so violently he was struggling for breath. Dean tried to sit up straight, when he was still on his knees, hoping it would help him to breathe better. The pain in his chest flared, and he grabbed his sides again as the world went black. 

Sam pulled his bother back to keep him from falling forward onto his face. He sat by the side of the road on the ground with Dean resting against him for about 10 minutes.

Dean woke up slowly, disoriented. He tried to move, and then he remembered what had gotten them there. He moaned and gritted his teeth as he slowly stood and got into the car, with Sam’s help.

“No, Sammy! I know what you’re gonna say…and no!” Dean said. He was struggling against the pain. He knew that if they could just get to a motel somewhere he would be able to rest and to heal. He would be okay in a few days.

“I wasn’t going to mention the hospital, Dean.” Sam said as he guided the car down the road. “I’m just wondering if we shouldn’t go to Bobby’s.”

Dean shook his head. They were too far away. The trip would take six hours, and he would not be able to make the trip, he knew, unless he was passed out. There had to be a no-tell motel somewhere close.

“Dean, I…I don’t…. At least Bobby….”

Dean shook his head. “Sammy…please….”

That was all Dean had to say. Sam knew Dean was hurting. He knew his big brother couldn’t make the trip to Bobby’s. Sam quickly found a motel. He parked the car around front so that he could easily check on Dean. After he paid for the room Sam pulled the car around the back of the place and parked it directly in front of their room. Sam then unloaded their bags and threw them on one of the beds. He then helped Dean onto the room and onto a bed. Sam threw back the covers on the opposite bed. He then helped Dean stand again and got him onto that bed. Sam helped Dean take off his jacket and then his shirt. Sam needed to see what he was dealing with. And he didn’t like the looks of things. All of Dean’s cuts and bruises looked very angry to him.

“…gotta…at least…buy me dinner.” Dean mumbled as Sam helped him lay down on the bed.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam said as he tried to make his brother comfortable. It was then that he noticed how much Dean was sweating. 

“…hot…in here.” Dean said as he tried to make himself comfortable in the bed.

Sam was concerned. He hurried to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. He then folded the washcloth and put it on the elder Winchester’s forehead. He hoped it would bring down Dean’s temperature, at least a little.

“Sammy.” Dean called out to his brother when he didn’t see Sam in the room with him. Sam had stepped out the door, for just a second, to call Bobby. Singer said he would be there, as soon as he could manage it. 

“I’m here, Dean, right here.” Sam said as he ended the call and slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He re-entered the room.

“It’s hot…Sammy.”

“I know. I know. I cranked the A.C. up for you.” Sam stated, looking worriedly at his brother. “It’ll cool down soon.” Sam had kept his jacket on. He now pulled it around him. He was cold. The room was cold already. Apparently the housekeeping staff had turned the A.C. way up to clean the room and had forgotten to turn it back down.

“Dean?” Sam sat down on the edge of the bed again. He watched Dean’s eyes as he called his older brother’s name. Dean’s eyes seemed to be glazing over, and he seemed to be getting weaker.

Sam checked the washcloth on his brother’s head to make sure it was still cold. He glanced at Dean, unsure if he should leave the room or not. But he had to go. He needed to get supplies to clean Dean’s wounds and he needed to get some food for them to eat on for a few days. He could buy up for a few days since this place had a kitchenette. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and made a mad dash to the convenience store a couple of blocks away.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he got back to the room about a half hour later. It looked as though Dean had not woken up. Sam slipped into the room. He put the groceries up. He then got what he needed to clean Dean’s wounds. Sam sat down on Dean’s bed. The action woke Dean up.

Dean’s eyes were glazed. He was not even really seeing his brother. Dean reached out and touched Sam’s arm. “Stay here…I’ll…I’ll get them.” Dean said his eyes darting around the room as if he was looking for someone, or something. He tightened his grip on Sam’s arm. “I mean it, Sammy. Stay here.”

Sam shook his head, sadly. He could tell Dean had no idea what he was saying. And Sam had heard Dean tell him that so often over the years that Sam thought the phrase just came naturally to him. Dean said it without thinking. He was always, after all, protecting his little brother.

“Sammy!” Dean repeated, he was getting agitated that his little brother was not answering him. And it was obvious to Sam that Dean had no idea where he really was. In Dean’s mind they were somewhere on a hunting trip.

“I’m here, Dean.” Sam answered. He played along hoping that it would calm his brother down enough to where he would go back to sleep. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay right here.”

Dean nodded. “Good.” He then closed his eyes. His grip on Sam’s arm lessened as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam was grateful for the reprieve. He quickly inspected and bandaged Dean’s wounds. Dean’s moaning and restlessness hampered his efforts only slightly.

Now it was Sam’s turn to be restless. He was keeping a close watch on Dean’s fever. But between wiping the sweat from his face and keeping the washcloth on Dean’s forehead cold, there was not much else for him to do. So, he paced the floor and waited for Bobby to arrive.

TBC

 

Chapter 2

 

The knock at the door made Sam jump. He had fallen asleep on his bed. He stole a look at Dean then went to answer the door. He let Bobby in without a word.

Bobby immediately went to Dean’s side. He sat down on the edge and spoke to the elder Winchester.

Dean opened his eyes. He recognized Bobby. “I can’t find him. Where’s Sam, Bobby? Where is he?” Dean then slipped back into his oblivion.

Bobby looked at Sam. He could understand the young Winchester’s concern.

Sam shook his head. “I don’t get it. I’ve tried to keep his temperature down. His wounds look clean. I just….”

“There’s got to be internal damage then.” Bobby concluded as he stood up from the bed. “A concussion would explain the delirium too. But his…his thermostat is…off, damaged. That could be another cause for the delirium.” He looked at Sam. “We need ice, and lots of it. We need to get Dean’s temperature down.”

“Ice? Bobby, what the…?”

“We need to get his core temperature down. If that goes down his fever will break and he’ll come out of this…I hope.” Bobby replied.

Sam nodded. Bobby’s idea was the only thing that they had going. Sam ran to the ice machine outside the door of the motel office. He filled the ice bucket and went back to the room. The attendant come out and asked Sam what he was doing after his fourth trip.

“Hey, what do you need all that ice for? That’s the fourth trip you’ve made.” The attendant asked as Sam hurried back down the sidewalk to his room.

Sam turned quickly and said the first thing that came to mind. “We’re making bathtub gin.” He turned his head and grimaced. He was not at all happy with the sanitation of their room. And Sam had no idea how to make gin, the bathtub variety or any other.

“You are a braver man than I.” The attendant said shaking his head.

Sam mumbled a response and hurried back down the sidewalk to his room. He slipped back in, ice bucket in hand, as Bobby changed the washrag on Dean’s forehead. 

“Don’t know how much more I can get. The attendant is asking questions.” Sam said, dumping the ice onto the bed on top of the tarp that was under Dean and under the sheets protecting the mattress.

“What did you tell him?”

“I’m making bathtub gin.” Sam replied.

Bobby made a face. “Not in that tub.”

Sam stood and looked at Bobby, as if awaiting his instruction.

Bobby shook his head. “It’s just a waiting game now, Son. Get comfortable. Dean may be out for a while yet.”

A few hours later Dean’s eyes flew open. He tried to sit up in bed. But the pain in his chest stopped him. He couldn’t understand why he was so cold. He was freezing. It was only then that the elder Winchester noticed the ice.

“What the hell, Sa…?” Dean started. “Bobby?”

Dean had told Sam he couldn’t go to Bobby’s he would never make it. Then he realized he was in a cheap motel room when he took in his surroundings. Dean could hardly speak, he was shaking so much. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

“Why am I sitting in ice?” Dean asked.

Sam and Bobby both grabbed ice buckets and started sweeping the ice in. They then took the buckets into the bathroom and dumped the ice into the tub. Sam brought back some towels for Dean to dry off with as he continued to remove the ice.

“We had to get your temperature down. And we had to do it fast.” Bobby explained as they finished getting the ice out of the bed.

“Turning me into a Popsicle was going to accomplish that?” Dean asked. Now that the ice was gone, he was finally beginning to warm up.

“What are you doing here, Bobby?” Dean asked as he sat up slowly on the side of the bed.

“Good to see you too, Son.” Bobby said.

Dean shook his head. “Sam had wanted to take me to your place. I couldn’t handle the ride.” He looked at the young Winchester. “He would have been fine, taking care of me.”

“Sam called and I came, Dean.” Bobby explained.

“So far….” Dean mumbled.

“We’re family, you igit, and it ain’t like I have that much going on.” Bobby snapped.

Dean grinned. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“There now, was that so hard?” Booby said.

Dean shook his head. He sighed. His chest was hurting way too much. He laid back down on the bed. He grimaced as he tried to get comfortable. Dean watched Sam and Bobby for a little bit and he wasn’t seeing what he expected to see.

“Well…where is it?” Dean asked.

“Where’s what?” Bobby asked.

“What are you talking about?” Sam questioned Dean.

“You said you were making gin.” Dean said more to Bobby than to Sam. “I didn’t even know you knew how.”

Sam and Bobby just looked at each other and started laughing.

 

THE END

FYI: According to my research, bathtub gin is not made in a bathtub. It is basically a term used for any type alcohol that was homemade during Prohibition. Though some people did use large metal tubs in their process. I guess Sam could have had his gin ‘on the rocks’ though. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the story. JL


End file.
